La patience est toujours récompensée
by RabbidMaki
Summary: Orihime attend le retour d'Ichigo depuis 3 ans. Et voit sa patience récompensée. Mais peut être n'a t-elle pas prié la bonne étoile...Aizichi.  navré pour le spoil mais sinon c'est pas les bonnes personnes qui viennent lire cette fic
1. Le rêve d'une princesse

**Disclaimer : les personnages de Bleach ne m'appartiennent pas sinon le manga s'adresserait à un autre publique et le vilain papillon n'aurait jamais vu le jour (uuuurgh rien que d'y penser).**

_Ceci va être un Two-shot...si je me bouge pour écrire le second chapitre._

**

* * *

**

**Chapitre 1 : Le rêve d'une princesse**

Orihime se réveilla ce matin là de bonne heure, l'excitation au creux du ventre. Enfin Ichigo revenait au Japon ! Après être parti voilà 3 ans aux Etats-Unis pour ses études.

Ichigo était l'ami d'enfance de sa meilleure amie, Tatsuki. Lorsqu' au lycée ils avaient fait connaissance, elle avait immédiatement eu le coup de foudre. Ses cheveux roux, courts mais toujours en bataille, ses sourcils toujours froncés et ses magnifiques yeux ambres. Elle avait vu comme un signe du destin le fait qu'ils aient été dans la même classe toutes leurs années de lycées. Il était aussi intervenu plusieurs fois alors qu'elle s'était fait agresser dans la rue. Ichigo était son héros et son âme sœur. Ichigo avait d'ailleurs été sur le point de lui demander de sortir avec lui avant son départ. A la soirée de promos qu'ils avaient organisées pour fêter la fin du lycée, elle avait enfin pris son courage à deux mains pour lui faire sa déclaration. Après tout il est bien connu que les garçons sont bien trop timides et jugent comme un affront à leur virilité de déclarer leur amour, non ?

C'est donc le rouge aux joues qu'elle lui avait avoué qu'elle l'aimait depuis trois ans. Ichigo l'avait alors regardé, gêné.

- Hime…je pars dans une semaine pour les Etats Unis. J'ai été accepté à Columbia, je ne peux pas t'imposer pareil relation. Pardon.

Orihime avait cru sentir son cœur se briser, mais avec le recul, elle s'était aperçue que jamais il avait dit qu'il ne l'aimait pas. Juste que ce n'était pas juste pour elle de vivre une relation avec quelqu'un situé sur un autre continent. A partir de là elle avait pu regarder Ichigo partir un sourire sur le visage, mais son cœur le pleurant déjà et lui hurlant de le suivre. Elle avait juré à un Ichigo mal à l'aise qu'elle l'attendrait.

Elle lui avait écrit toute les semaines, devenant de plus en plus audacieuse dans ses déclarations d'amour pour compenser la distance. Ichigo ne pouvait pas répondre tout le temps, très pris par ses études et les cours particuliers que lui donnait un ami avocat qu'il s'était fait là bas.

Mais maintenant elle pourrait lui parler de vive voix.

Dans le mail où il annonçait son retour, il disait avoir une grande nouvelle à annoncer à tout le monde, et avoir aussi une question importante à lui poser.

Enfin sa patience était récompensée.

C'était certains, que Ichigo lui demanderai si elle l'aimait toujours et si elle voulait bien sortir avec lui. Peut être même lui demanderait-il même de l'épouser songea-t-elle en rougissant tandis qu'elle passait un T-shirt sur son imposante poitrine. Après tout, pourquoi attendre après 3 ans à se tourner autour et 3 ans de séparation ? Sur la route de l'aéroport, elle pensa rêveusement à quel genre de robe de marié lui irait le mieux, robe de princesse où un peu plus moderne ? Et Ichigo…Orihime piqua un fard en l'imaginant devant l'hôtel dans un smoking épousant parfaitement son corps de rêve et lui souriant avec tendresse et amour. En garant sa voiture, elle s'imaginait l'embrassant le matin avant qu'il ne parte au travail. Et tandis qu'elle attendait que le vol en provenance de New York atterrisse, elle se demandait si elle préférait une fille ou un garçon comme premier enfant.

Une voix froide et automatisé annonça enfin que le vol avait atterri et Orihime guetta le jeune homme le cœur battant. Enfin elle aperçut la toison rousse du jeune homme et leva un bras enthousiaste pour lui faire signe.

- Kurosaki-kuuuuuuun !

Le jeune homme se tourna vers elle, semblant surpris. Orihime put voir qu'il avait été en grande discussion avec un homme brun de grande taille. Ichigo prononça encore quelque mot avant d'aller vers elle, l'autre homme le suivit. Ichigo était encore plus séduisant que dans son souvenir, il avait gardé une carrure svelte sans pour autant paraitre efféminé, et ses cheveux étaient un plus long.

- Hime, waouh tu n'as pas changé ! dit-il avec un sourire.

Orihime les joues roses et le cœur battant la chamade s'apprêtai à lui adresser son plus beau sourire mais échoua dans sa tentative quand elle vit la main qui avait glissé autour de la taille du jeune homme…le bras au bout de la main appartenant à l'homme très séduisant qui accompagnait le rouquin. Ses boucles brunes étaient ramenées en arrière, avec quelque mèche qui retombait sur son front. Tout comme Ichigo, il était grand et élancé, se mouvant avec grâce et assurance. Orihime remarqua que les deux hommes avaient des yeux très semblables. Ichigo continua comme si de rien n'était.

- Mais tu n'aurais pas dû faire le déplacement, Sosuke et moi allions prendre un taxi pour déposer nos affaires chez moi avant de rejoindre votre petite fête.

- Huuum…j'étais si impatiente de te revoir…et puis c'est plus sympa, non ? Huuum, c'est vous Sosuke ?

- Quel imbécile je fais, marmonna Ichigo. Orihime, je te présente Sosuke Aizen, c'est lui qui me donnait des cours particuliers. Sosuke, je te présente Orihime Inoue, la meilleure amie d'une amie d'enfance.

La rousse se rassura en se disant que ça expliquait le bras paternel autour du jeune homme.

- Enchanté, Ichigo m'a beaucoup parlé de vous.

Aizen avait une belle voix grave et chaleureuse, cet homme devait avoir les femmes à ses pieds.

- Moi de même Mr Aizen.

- Bon, sourit Ichigo. Et si on y allait ?

Inoue regarda leurs bagages.

- Tu n'as que ça Ichigo ? Le reste arrive plus tard ?

- Non non, ce serai bête de prendre plus alors que je ne reste qu'un mois…

- Pardon ? demanda la jeune fille d'une voix blanche.

- Tu n'es pas au courant ? Je repars aux Etats Unis dès que j'ai présenté Sosuke à ma famille et à mes amis. Et que j'ai amorti le billet d'avion bien sûr.

Présenter Sosuke ? Ah, mais oui. Si Ichigo devait sa réussite à cet homme il devait avoir envie de le présenter à ses proches. Mais pourquoi Ichigo repartait-il ? A moins qu'il ne lui propose de le suivre cette fois-ci…

- Bien sûr le Japon va un peu me manquer, mais bon je me suis construit une vie d'adulte aux States, et puis au Japon on n'aurait pas le droit de se marier avec Sosu.

…..Hein ? Non elle devait avoir mal entendu ! Ichigo ne pouvait pas se marier avec quelqu'un d'autres qu'elle et surtout pas avec un homme ! Ses clés de voiture glissèrent presque de ses mains. Aizen soupira d'un air amusé et indulgent.

- Ichigo…je croyais qu'on devait annoncer notre mariage à tous tes amis en même temps.

- ….Ma langue me perdra. Ca ne te dérange pas de ne rien dire jusqu'à l'annonce officielle Hime ? Oh ! et puis je voulais te demander…tu crois que la boutique où tu bosses pourrais nous préparer des plats japonais pour notre mariage ? Aux Etats-Unis c'est immangeable ou presque…

Inoue acquiesça, dans un état second. De toute façon trop choqué pour parler. C'était ça la question qu'il voulait lui poser …? Devant ses yeux, sa robe de marié se déchirait, ses enfants roux s'envolaient en fumée, et Sosuke Aizen embrassait passionnément Ichigo Kurosaki en profitant de l'espace clos de la voiture.

Elle ne remarqua jamais le sourire goguenard d'Ichigo et celui plus sadique de Sosuke.

Son rêve était réduit à néant.

* * *

**NdA : Je crois qu'on l'aura deviné...je n'aime pas beaucoup Orihime. Elle est l'archétype du personnage féminin de manga qui sert à rien ou presque. Dans certaine fanfiction j'arrive à l'aimer. Pas dans les miennes x).**


	2. La Fraise empoisonnée

**Je ne sais pas si au final ce chapitre sert à grand chose mais bon...Je voulais donner le point de vue d'Ichigo.**

**

* * *

Chapitre 2 : La réalité **

Ichigo posa ses affaires dans sa chambre et regarda autour de lui avec nostalgie. Une vraie chambre d'adolescent. Un bruit de valise se fit entendre derrière lui et il se retourna vers son fiancé avec un sourire. Sosuke le lui rendit doucement avant de regarder la chambre dans laquelle il allait dormir un mois.

- Je n'osais pas te demander la taille de ton lit.

- Pourquoi ? Ca t'aurais déplu de dormir tout serré contre moi ?

- Ichigo avait un sourire en coin en disant ça. Sosuke enlaça sa taille, plaquant le dos du jeune homme contre lui.

- Tu sais bien que non. Mais de là à devoir s'incruster l'un dans l'autre pour éviter de se réveiller sur le sol le matin.

- Mais j'aime quand tu t'incruste en moi…

Sosuke éclata de rire. Ichigo avait une moue légèrement boudeuse, mais intérieurement il rayonnait.

- Je crois que ton amie a finie de pleurer toutes les larmes de son corps.

Ichigo s'approcha de la fenêtre où se trouvait maintenant Sosuke, effectivement Hime n'était plus effondrée sur le volant. Il savait qu'il aurait du ressentir de la pitié pour elle, mais il n'y arrivait pas. Ichigo était très doué pour ne pas remarquer quand quelqu'un était amoureux de lui, mais même lui n'avait pas pu manquer l'obsession que lui vouait la jeune fille. Mais pour ne pas la blesser il avait continué à faire comme si de rien n'était. Le problème ne venait pas de sa sexualité, après tout il était bi, mais Orihime ne lui plaisait pas, elle était trop exubérante, manquait de grâce et de dignité, et puis malgré ses bonnes notes…qu'est-ce qu'elle était cruche. Donc tout allait bien, Orihime bavait sur son chemin et Ichigo évitait de glisser dessus. Il taisait les quelques aventures qu'il avait devant elle et ses amis aussi. Sauf qu'elle avait eu la bonne idée de lui faire une déclaration. Là encore pour la ménager, il avait décidé d'utiliser son départ comme excuse pour refuser. Il avait cru que ça ca avait marché. Il pu voir qu'il s'était trompé quand elle lui jura de l'attendre fidèlement avant qu'il n'embarque. Si elle avait pu lui rester fidèle en silence. Elle inondait sa boite mail de babillage écrit. Il ne les lisait pas tous, et ne répondait que rarement. Entre ses cours et les visites de son nouveau chez lui, c'était impossible. Surtout quand à ses études vint se rajouter le séduisant avocat qui était un jour venu leur faire une conférence sur le droit des finances…et avait réussi à la rendre intéressante. Il n'avait pas été le seul à aller poser des questions à la fin…mais il avait été le seul à se faire inviter à déjeuner par la suite, à recevoir son aide et enfin à sortir avec lui à la fin de sa première année.

Il continuait à lire les mails d'Orihime de temps en temps…mais cru mourir de honte quand il vu ce qu'ils étaient devenus petit à petit, des déclarations enflammées, des descriptions détaillées des rêves qu'elle pouvait faire à son sujet…il ne savait plus quoi répondre. Et ça avait failli lui coûter Sosuke. C'était au milieu de sa deuxième année, il avait laissé un de ses fameux mail ouvert n'ayant pas réussi à le lire jusqu'au bout tellement celui-ci était dérangeant…et Sosuke qui passait la nuit chez lui ce jour là était tombé dessus. Et avait cru qu'Ichigo le trompait. Il se souvenait encore du choc sur le visage de son amant puis de la colère froid qui avait envahi son regard. Il avait eu un mal fou à lui expliquer la situation, mais Sosuke accepta de lui laisser sa confiance.

Il avait eu le plus grand mal à ne pas envoyer un mail incendiaire à la jeune fille, avec encore en tête la main de son amant sur la poignée de porte. Mais il avait été plus urgent de réparer les pots cassé entre eux. Et puis, c'était un peu de sa faute aussi, il aurait dû mettre les points sur les i. Sosuke était aussi de cet avis, mais pensait que le message ne passerait que si il ne laissait aucune ambigüité et qu'on lui retirait tout espoir. Oui…Sosuke n'était pas un tendre, sauf avec lui.

L'occasion était arrivée quand Sosuke l'avait demandé en mariage à la fin de ses études et que son père avait insisté pour se faire présenter à son futur gendre.

- Tu n'as pas pris de pincette pour le lui annoncer…

Ichigo se tourna ver lui.

- C'est celui qui m'a passé la main autour de la taille qui parle ? Et embrassé dans la voiture ?

- Un point pour toi, concéda Sosuke. Mais j'aurais pu être encore plus cruel et te prendre sur la banquette arrière.

- Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas fait ? fit le jeune homme avec un moue boudeuse.

Sosuke pouffa doucement de rire. Ichigo regarda à nouveau par la fenêtre. Il avait voulu être gentils ça n'avait pas marché. Il n'avait pas de remords.

- J'ai failli te perdre à cause d'elle…elle le mérite. Et puis au moins, elle pourra passer à autre chose.

Sosuke l'embrassa tendrement, avant de prendre sa main pour le ramener à la voiture d'Orihime. Ils devaient encore aller à la fête pour son retour. Quand il s'installa à l'arrière il vit les yeux rouges de la jeune fille et ne pu retenir un sourire. Il allait enfin être tranquille, songea-t-il en posant sa tête sur l'épaule de son amant et en lui montrant des lieux marquants pour lui.

Sa patience avait été récompensée.

* * *

**Voilà, j'ai réussi à dépasser le stade du One-Shot je suis trop fière de moi XD. N'hésitez pas à donner votre avis.**


	3. La mort frappe en plein coeur

**Bon ce coup-ci c'est le dernier chapitre pour cette fic. ^^**

**Merci à tout ceux qui l'ont suivi, ça m'a fait plaisir . Maintenant j'accepte les commentaire 'anonyme' , merci Yurika pour me l'avoir fait remarquer.**

**(CREDIT ! On l'aura compris, '_BLEACH_' et tous ses personnages appartiennent à Tite Kubo . )  
**

* * *

**Chapitre 3**

Les rires raisonnaient dans le 'petit' salon de la demeure des Kuchiki, Ichigo et ses amis avaient tant de choses à se raconter. Sosuke regardait avec un sourire bienveillant son jeune fiancé rougir tandis que les amies de ce dernier le harcelaient de questions sur leur vie de couple. Ichigo avait annoncé leurs fiançailles dès que tout le monde avait été réuni, le tout avec un petit sourire gêné mais un regard qui disait clairement qu'il se fichait de toute opinion désobligeante. Ce qui n'était pas plus mal parce qu'il y'en avait eu pour froncer les sourcils. Sosuke tourna discrètement les yeux vers Byakuya, le beau-frère de la jeune Rukia. Cet homme rigide ne semblait pas ouvert sur le sujet de l'homosexualité. Il avait clairement affiché son dégout quand Ichigo avait posé un baiser sur ses lèvres. Mais tout deux avait clairement ignoré tout toutes les réactions du même genre, ce n'était pas la première fois, et certainement pas la dernière. Au moins c'était fait. C'était important pour Ichigo de l'annoncer à ses proches, et ce qui était important pour Ichigo l'était pour lui. De son coté Sosuke n'avait pas de famille à qui l'annoncer, ça simplifiait les choses.

Il avait fait la connaissance de ses futures belle sœurs. Deux jeunes filles adorables. Yuzu était très candide, comme Ichigo quand ils n'étaient que tout les deux, mais ne manquait sans doute pas de caractère. Karin elle partageait le même air renfrogné. Ensuite était venu son futur beau-père, il lui avait fait les menaces paternelles d'usage. Et Sosuke ne les prenait pas à la légère. Si Isshin ressemblait à un zouave à première vue, sa carrure invitait à ne pas titiller ses cordes sensibles. La tape bourrue qu'il avait prise dans le dos l'avait presque fait grimacer. Cet homme avait une drôle de manière de l'accueillir dans sa famille. Il en regrettait presque de lui avoir assuré qu'il traiterait Ichigo comme il se devait.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Ichigo avait creusé sa place dans son cœur tellement profondément que jamais il ne pourrait le laisser partir. Il était allé donner un cours à Columbia pour rendre service au doyen, il ne raffolait pas spécialement du fait d'aller perdre son temps avec une bande de gamins tout juste sorti de l'adolescence et qui se prenait déjà pour des génies sous prétexte qu'il avait réussi à avoir le droit de s'asseoir ici. A la fin de sa présentation, il avait essayé de s'échapper avant que le groupe habituel d'étudiants n'arrive à son bureau, mais sans succès. La plupart ne venait juste que pour se faire remarquer. Il avait pris soin de mettre ses lunettes les plus hideuses et avait laissé ses cheveux tombant sur son front, au moins il évitait ainsi les filles chargées d'hormones. Quelle n'avait pas été sa surprise quand à la fin de la file, un jeune roux lui posa une question étonnamment intelligente. Le temps le pressait, il devait déjeuner avant d'aller à un rendez-vous, mais il ne voulait pas y répondre à la va vite. Il avait donc invité le jeune homme à prendre un café, qui devint un déjeuner quand le séduisant jeune homme se montra un interlocuteur encore plus agréable qu'il ne le pensait. La chance voulu que son rendez-vous de l'après midi fut décommandé, ils avaient donc passé tout l'après midi à discuter, balayant presque tout les sujets imaginables. Il s'était surpris à rire des plaisanteries d'Ichigo, il riait tellement peu. Il souriait presque tout le temps…mais pour de faux, alors se retrouver à exprimer aussi honnêtement ses sentiments, c'était nouveau…c'était grisant. Il avait même réussi à rougir quand, après avoir retiré ses lunettes et passer la main dans ses cheveux d'un geste machinal, le jeune étudiant l'avait regardé et avait lâché 'Je savais que vous étiez très beau'. Il savait bien sûr qu'il se défendait à ce niveau là, mais jamais on ne le lui avait dit de manière aussi direct…et jamais ça ne lui avait importé qu'on le trouve beau ou pas. Son physique était juste une arme pour compléter ses paroles, pour laisser les jurés, les juges et les collègues se laisser aller plus volontiers à le regarder et l'écouter. Pour mieux les prendre dans sa toile et les faire bouger comme des marionnettes. Et là, il voulait juste être beau pour qu'Ichigo garde son regard sur lui. Pour s'assurer que cet après midi ne serait pas le dernier, il avait proposé à Ichigo son aide dans ses études. A sa surprise, Ichigo avait accepté avec un grand sourire.

Ils s'étaient donc revus, d'abord une fois par semaine pour aider Ichigo avec ses cours, puis de plus en plus souvent et pas forcément pour travailler. Flirtant de plus en plus. Ils avaient fini par arrêter de se tourner autour quand Ichigo, ravi d'avoir réussi son année s'était jeté dans ses bras et l'avait embrassé à pleine bouche. Il fallait un homme plus fort que Sosuke pour ne pas lui répondre. De là les choses avaient évolués petit à petit. Et la seul grosse fausse note avait été quand il avait vu ce mail d'Inoue Orihime…il aurait pu tuer Ichigo après l'avoir lu. Le punir de le tromper, de lui briser le cœur. Heureusement son égo ne l'avait pas empêché d'écouter les explications d'Ichigo, de voir son regard franc et suppliant. Il n'avait donc pas tourné cette poignée et avait pris Ichigo dans ses bras. Avec en tête le nom de cette fille, qu'il détestait et qui avait failli lui couter son bonheur, se jurant que d'une manière où d'une autre il la ferait souffrir.

La jeune fille en question se tenait un peu à part du groupe formé par Ichigo et ses amis, les yeux hagards. Elle regardait Ichigo comme quelqu'un attendant qu'on crie 'Poisson d'Avril ! '. Il ne pu empêcher ses lèvres de s'étirer en un sourire cruel. Sosuke sortie son paquet de cigarette et alla sur le balcon, il remarqua qu'Ichigo le regardait en plissant un peu les yeux…signe qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Il insistait pour qu'il arrête de fumer, et Sosuke avait accepté de faire un effort, mais il s'autorisait une cigarette pour les grandes occasions.

Le silence de l'après midi lui fit le plus grand bien, il n'aimait pas trop les bourdonnements incessants des conversations mais faisait avec. La porte s'ouvrit et se referma, Sosuke tourna la tête pour voir Inoue qui se tenait devant lui. Droite, comme une femme réclamant justice.

- Vous me l'avez volé.

Sosuke du se retenir de rire. Elle n'avait décidément rien compris, c'était donc à lui de mettre un point final aux espoirs de cette pauvre gourde.

- Je ne t'ai rien volé jeune fille. Car de puis le départ il ne t'a jamais appartenu.

- C'est faux ! Il m'aime ! Et je l'aime ! Je l'ai attendu tout ce temps, je lui ai été fidèle, et il va forcément s'en rendre compte et m'en récompenser.

- …Tu es donc une chienne fidèle à son maitre attendant son su-sucre ?

Inoue écarquilla les yeux, choqué. Après tout c'était la première fois qu'il laissait sa voix prendre un ton glaciale en face de cette…fillette. Car c'était une fillette. Elle n'avait pas su grandir, pas qu'elle n'ait pas souffert de la vie, mais elle s'était enfermé dans ses rêves d'enfants au point de devenir aveugle à la réalité. Sosuke continua sans pitié.

- Ichigo ne t'aimes pas. Et ne l'a jamais fait. A une époque, il te considérait comme une amie mais maintenant, il te hait. Tu as gâché la seule relation que vous pouviez avoir en refusant de voir que tes minauderies l'exaspéraient, en le harcelant quand il a essayé de te faire comprendre que c'était non. Tu sais, Ichigo n'était pas puceau quand nous avons couché ensemble la première fois, il était déjà sorti avec des hommes et des femmes au Japon. Il couchait même de temps à autre seulement pour un soir… Il ne t'a jamais demandé fidélité. Tu l'indiffères, tu pourrais maintenant disparaitre de sa vie qu'il t'en remercierait. Tu n'es pas une princesse, il n'est pas un prince. Bouge-toi avant d'avoir complètement gâché ta vie et cesse d'être une pauvre larve écœurante rampant sur le sol.

Inoue était à nouveau au bord des larmes. Il lui en fallait peu. Sosuke n'avait même plus envie de continuer.

- Sosuke ?

Ichigo les avait rejoins, la mine heureuse mais fatigué, le décalage horaire commençait à frapper.

- Ichigo ? Tu as l'air fatigué. Tu veux qu'on rentre ?

- Hmmm, je veux bien. Mon père appelle un taxi.

Ichigo était venu se pelotonner dans ces bras, sous les yeux larmoyant et surpris d'Inoue. Ichigo avait changé depuis leur rencontre et Inoue devait avoir du mal à retrouver l'adolescent renfrogné qu'elle avait connu.

- Dans ce cas allons-y.

Il posa un baiser sur le haut de son crâne. Et entraina Ichigo à l'intérieur sans un regard vers Inoue, Ichigo l'ignora lui aussi. Ils saluèrent tout le monde, Ichigo promettant de les rappeler le lendemain. Sosuke tourna les yeux vers Inoue qui les regardait à nouveau comme si elle était en plein cauchemar, les mains replié sur sa poitrine. Il prit quelque chose sur la table et le lui lança, elle se le prit sur le front avant qu'il n'atterrisse dans ses mains jointes.

Un morceau de sucre.

Ichigo l'entraina dehors avant qu'il ne puisse se délecter de ses sanglots.

- Je suis étonné…je pensais qu'après que tu lui ai parlé elle sauterai depuis une fenêtre.

- Oh avec un peu de chance on va entendre un boum et splash dans quelques minutes.

Ichigo lui mit un léger coup de coude. Puis il plissa les yeux.

- J'y pense…j'avais dit quoi au sujet des cigarettes ?

- De ne plus y toucher, marmonna Sosuke.

- Exact, alors c'est quoi que j'ai vu dans ton bec tout à l'heure ? Une hallucination ?

- C'est possible…tu as beaucoup bu ce soir, Ichigo.

- Et prend moi pour un con en plus. Le jour où je te retrouve avec une seringue, je te quitte… pour un mois.

Sosuke enlaça son fiancé de manière posséssive.

- Tu es la seule drogue dont j'ai besoin. Alors ne me quitte pas ou tu auras ma mort sur la conscience.

- Ca me va.

Ichigo l'embrassa avant de monter dans le taxi qui venait d'arriver. Sosuke le suivit les yeux pétillants, une bonne soirée qui venait de se terminer et une bonne matinée qui s'annonçait. Ichigo le réveillait toujours de manière exquise quand ils avaient le temps de trainer au lit. Il suffisait d'être patient.

Après tout, la patience était toujours récompensée. D'une manière ou d'une autre.

**THE END**

* * *

**Et voilà ! Merci encore d'avoir lu cette fic et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en penser ( même si c'est en mal ).**

**La prochaine Fic que je publie devrait être sur _'Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle'_ parce qu'elle commence à beaucoup me trotter dans la tête. On verra si elle finit en One-Shot ou en plusieurs chapitre. **

**Bye bye** ~~ 

**(Gin sort de ce corps )**


End file.
